Pity Him that is a Whore
by crematosis
Summary: Fayt is just having one of those days...his hormones have taken over and Albel isn't around to help him out.


A/N: This strange story title came from a play my language arts teacher mentioned called "Tis Pity She is a Whore"…this story really has nothing in common with the play…except that whore is a word used in my little fic…but it was just an interesting title so I decided to use it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Albel and Fayt…but the storyline I sure as heck do own…it's like…all about my life! Minus hot sexy Albel and turn Fayt into a girl…but you get the idea.

Fayt was just having one of those days. It didn't happen very often because Fayt was generally well-behaved and pure, but there were still certain days when his hormones took over. Fayt would feel extremely dirty and ashamed of himself, but unless he did something he would normally consider perverted, he was going to explode.

His sex drive hit him first thing in the morning as soon as he woke up, while he was still in bed. Unfortunately, Albel had already left for work. Fayt groaned loudly and rolled out of bed. "Where's that horny pervert when you need him?" Fayt complained.

Fayt went downstairs and made himself a cup of coffee with whipped cream and a cherry on top and sucked on the cherry while he plundered Albel's porn collection. "Let's see…'Andrew and Molly in the shower'. Ew no…'Blondes giving blowjobs'" Fayt giggled. "I wonder if Cliff is in that one."

Fayt realized what he had just said and he scowled and stomped his foot childishly. "Damn, I'm really bad today. I have to do something."

His eyes lit up as his gaze fell upon a familiar tape. "Aha! I remember this one. It's about use." He smirked. "I never thought I'd be glad to see this thing after how much I hated being taped. Oh well, this should help."

Fayt sat in front of the TV for about twenty minutes, gently chewing on his cherry. He let out a frustrated sigh as he realized porn was doing nothing for him. "It looks like I can't just look at something dirty, I have to DO something."

Fayt hunted for a pencil and gnawed on it as he thought about what to do. Somehow, sticking things in his mouth had become a source of slight relief. Fayt blushed as he was suddenly hit with an especially erotic thought. "Alright," he murmured. "I'll write a dirty story, get it bound, and give it to Albel for his birthday next week."

Fayt grabbed a pent to write with and continued chewing on the pencil eraser and licking up and down the pencil length. He wrote busily, sprawled out across the bed. Eventually his hand started cramping and he groaned and rolled onto his back, studying the pen. He held it between two fingers and stroked up and down with his thumb.

Suddenly Fayt realized what he was doing. His face red, he threw the pen across the room. "I need to go to the bathroom," Fayt muttered. "Maybe I'll take a cold shower."

An hour later, Fayt was still in the shower enjoying himself immensely. It was not a cold shower, but rather a hot one. Fayt lay on the floor of the shower, delighting in the feel of the water hitting his skin, panting in the heat. He would have fallen asleep if it hadn't been for Cliff pounding on the bathroom door.

"Fayt, get your ass out of the shower right now!" Cliff roared. "The rest of us would like a little hot water too."

Fayt gasped and quickly turned off the water. He had almost forgotten about the fact that he and Albel had let Cliff and Mirage move into the guest room. Fayt wrapped himself in a towel and retreated to his room.

Fayt scrapped his towel as soon as the door was closed behind him. He lay across the bed completely naked with the ceiling fan blowing cold air over his body. Fayt writhed happily over the sheets and wrapped himself in them, moaning softly.

It was hours later when Fayt's appetite overwhelmed his sex drive. He had already called for pizza while still naked and had typed an e-mail to Albel telling him to try to come home early, but he knew it wouldn't happen. Fayt reluctantly settled on pulling on a tight pair of pants without putting on underwear. He quickly ate a sandwich and then opened a jar of pickles and selected one delicately, scraping his teeth against the pickle's smooth skin.

Fayt got up and left the room when he heard Cliff and Mirage coming closer and he headed back upstairs, but he stopped at the bottom of the stairs, his attention caught by the giant metal ball perched on the bottom of the stair case. Fayt groaned. "Why did they have to design railings with balls?"

Fayt rubbed his hand over the cool metal and then licked it, happily playing pretend.

"What are you doing?" Cliff asked.

Fayt quickly lifted his head. "Errr...nothing."

Feeling extremely embarrassed, Fayt raced back upstairs, locked the door and threw off his clothes. He sighed and draped himself over a chair and unhappily watched the clock, waiting for Albel to come home. Fayt ended up falling asleep and missing dinner, but he didn't mind too much. He woke up from an extremely dirty dream and sighed about how uncomfortable he felt. He cleaned himself up, put his pajamas on and crawled into bed to read a book and fell asleep after a few hours.

Fayt woke up to a loud sound almost like the door being broken down. He yelped and dove under the blankets, thinking someone had broken into the house. He stayed still and quiet until he heard a familiar voice muttering, "God damn door. I bet Cliff locked him in again just for the hell of it."

That was all the encouragement Fayt needed to do what he had wanted to do all day. He leaped out of bed and tackled Albel. He smiled at the surprised look on Albel's face and began passionately kissing him.

Albel sighed irritably and rolled out from under Fayt and got up. "Jesus, you're happy to see me, aren't you? Did Cliff lock you in here all by yourself all day?"

Fayt launched himself at Albel again, this time pinning his lover against the bed. "I've missed you soooo much," Fayt whispered, pulling at Albel's shirt.

"Whoa, what's gotten into you?" Albel muttered. "Not that it's a bad thing," he hastily added. "But usually I have to practically tie you to the bed before I can get you to agree to have sex."

Fayt sighed. "I'm having a whore day," he whined piteously.

Albel raised an eyebrow. "A whore day? What's that supposed to mean? Did Cliff take you to a gay bar or something?"

"No," Fayt muttered against Albel's bare chest. He raised his head and gazed at Albel sadly. "I've just been so horny all day I don't know what to do with myself."

Albel laughed softly. "Fayt, have I ever taught you about something called masturbation? It's quite useful for when I'm not here."

Fayt pouted. "I'm not stupid. I tried it, several times. It worked for a few moments, and then I was rabidly sex-starved again. I've been sucking on cherries and pickles all day, and even the ball on the end of the staircase."

Albel smirked. "Well, I'll be happy to give you something else to suck on, but I doubt it'll do much for you. You need real sex, but the way you are right now, I don't think I can deal with you. You're a little too dominant tonight."

Fayt sighed unhappily. "I've been waiting all day for you to come home and help me get rid of this stupid constant horniness and you won't do it."

Albel shrugged. "If you still want me to fuck you as usual, then I'll be happy to do it."

Fayt desperately clutched the waistband of Albel's pants. "Anything. I'm desperate."

Albel had no sooner agreed, than Fayt began ripping off his clothes and the rest of Albel's clothes. The boy really was desperate. Fayt skipped past all the usual foreplay and practically threw the container of lube at Albel, already panting hard before they had even started doing anything.

Albel tilted his head to one side, frowning at the wild lust in Fayt's eyes. Fayt whined at Albel for not doing anything and attacked him with a wild frenzy of kissing and groping.

Suddenly Albel got the upper hand and he pinned Fayt to the bed and pushed himself inside the boy. Fayt let out a huge sigh of relief and moaned contentedly. Albel smirked as Fayt writhed in ecstasy as he moved one hand to touch Fayt's arousal. Albel nipped at the side of Fayt's neck. Fayt needed sex badly and he was especially sensitive to every touch.

Fayt's eyes glazed over and his breathing became heavier. He arched his back against Albel with a sharp cry.

Albel stroked Fayt's cheek and cradled his teenage lover close. "Feeling better?"

"Yes, much better, not so desperate."

"Good. Well, if you're still feeling up for it later, we'll try again, maybe a little slower this time so it'll last longer."

Fayt grinned. "Of course I'll be up for it. I'm a whore today, remember?"


End file.
